


Quadrants

by Turntech-carcino (Themortalhalfbloodgames)



Series: Davekat week 2K15 [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: But it's more like sexual humor, Davekat Week, Day Two, M/M, Mature for implications of sex, Species Swap, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Turntech-carcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is quietly observing his troll boy friend when the matter of quadrants comes into the conversation and if there's one thing Karkat will always have an opinion on, it's quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrants

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear in the summary, we're going to talk about quadrants! On a side note, I did kind of take the whole species swap to the next level. I might have swapped some things like vocabulary. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and like the tag says, this is for day two of the Davekat week, species-swap!

Karkat was staring at his boyfriend's, or _matesprit_ as Dave called it, face as they watched a movie. Even though he had picked the movie, he seemed more distracted by other things. Other things meaning his boyfriend who was currently laying across his lap and staring at his husktop or that's what Karkat thought, Dave's shades were blocking his eyes. 

Sometimes Karkat wanted to crush those horrible things into pieces but he knew Dave wore them to keep himself alive. It turns out that in the troll species red eyes weren't really as cool as they were for humans. Okay maybe they weren't _that_ cool for humans either. He had gotten enough shit from people in school for his own red eyes to know that they were a little strange. He remembered his brother had always wondered why their eyes were red when they weren't even albinos, going into countless rants on how there must be some genetic enhancement in their bloodline. Karkat never put much thought into it, frankly he thought it was utter bullshit. He liked his red eyes, he liked his tan skin and black hair. So maybe he got picked on and was called freak by a few others but the fuck heads were always looking for someone to bother. 

He looked down at Dave once more. He brushed his fingers against the trolls defined jaw. He noticed his black full lips. His right incisor was longer than his left so it kind of poked out of his mouth and seemed to pierce his lower lip. He believed that if Dave applied enough pressure he would tear skin and make his lip bleed. Turns out troll skin is a lot tougher than his own so it wasn't really easy to break skin. The longer incisor was something Karkat found quite funny, a small detail he had always liked about the alien boy.   
It was something that wasn’t quite perfect on an otherwise perfect boy. 

He moved his fingers and combed through the silky black hair that flopped over his boyfriend's shades, he would carefully brush it out of his view so the other could see. 

Next, he looked over at his horns. Karkat always marveled over the troll's horns. Not only Dave's but all of his troll friends horns. It seemed to him that the personalities of each one of them were reflected in the shape and form of their horns. For example, both Strider brothers had very long horns that were curved back but they were still different; Dave's horns had curves to it and a blunt point while Dirks was more straight lines and a pointy end. Strangely enough, it suited both Striders. Once you got to know them, you would notice that the horns represented them well enough. He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn’t call them brothers! They had explained a million times that trolls did not have brothers. Some sort of genetic mesh was done in order to give birth to the troll children so in no way were they able to be brothers. But they look so much alike that it was impossible to think otherwise. He and his friends had even believed that those boys were actually brothers the first time they met. But no, they were just friends. They called each other “bro” but they weren’t actually brothers, they even shared the same fucking last name but no, they refused to acknowledge each other as siblings. Karkat found all of this ridiculous.

He found himself rubbing the spot where he would have his horns absentmindedly. He wondered what his horns would look like if he were a troll.

He looked up to see what was happening on the screen and noticed the movie was getting to a slightly scary part so he decided to continue to admire his boyfriend. 

He pulled one of Dave's hands from under his head where he was using it to prop his head up. He didn't seem to mind getting his head rest moved out of the way because he didn't speak up. He just put his other arm behind his head and continued to watch the film.

Karkat rubbed circles in his boyfriend's palm as he observed the red veins that ran through his wrist. He followed one across his palm and up to his fingers. He observed the trolls sharp claws that were currently trimmed. Turns out troll nails can rip flesh really quick. Karkat had a tiny scar on his shoulder to prove it. It had been an accident, when John had met them for the first time, the asshole hadn't even thought about the differences in each other's species and hugged the hell out of Karkat. One of his claws had dug into his shoulder and into his skin leaving a tiny opening. Dave had shouted at John for being so careless. 

Karkat intertwined his fingers with Dave's and flipped their hands from one side to the other.   
He carefully pressed a finger to one of Dave's claws feeling a slight sting. He was about to remove his finger when Dave curled his claw by instinct. 

Karkat let out a small yelp and Dave lifted himself quickly.

"Fuck Karkat I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I just.. Here," he pulled out a black handkerchief he always kept in his pocket invade he ever got a cut, black so no one would notice the color of his blood. He wrapped Karkats finger with it, “Is the cut deep? Do you think you’ll need stitches? Goddamn my shitty thinkpan wasn’t thinking straight” He rubbed the bridge between his nose and sighed.

“It’s fine, Dave. It isn’t such a big cut. It will probably stop bleeding in a while. What’s with this thing anyway? Do you have it for these types of emergencies?” Karkat waved the little cloth around and smirked but immediately frowned when he saw Dave avert his eyes.

“It’s for emergencies, yeah. Can’t let other trolls notice my cool as fuck blood color. Might get some of them hanging around my hive. My milkshake bring those trolls to the yard, ya know?” He tried to play it off but Karkat knew how he felt about his blood color being exposed. The ass fucker was always worried that he would get someone else in trouble and ignored his own safety.

“Dave, hey. It’s all right. You don’t need to explain anything,” He wrapped his finger in the piece of cloth and smiled at Dave who gave him a tiny smile back, “This was my fault by the way. I was fidgeting with your hand and happened to be examining your nails-”

“So you admiring my beautiful anatomy instead of watching this kick ass movie? Well isn’t that sweet? How wonderful to have my matesprit fixated on my body when he could be otherwise enjoying a movie _he_ insisted on watching. Can’t keep his eyes off of me. Gotta keep him at bay otherwise he’ll just start tossin’ himself on me. I mean, I know I’m irresistible but- ow” He deadpanned when Karkat flicked his nose. His ears twitched and flattened against his head.

“Are you done vomiting words?”

“Could you kindly refrain yourself from flicking my nose? It’s weird” He looked to the side and made a grimace. Karkat knew what he meant by it being “weird”. He meant it was some sort of action that was done in a blackrom relationship. Some sort of tease to spite the other. By the way his ears were flattened down it seemed to be some sort of motion to embarrass one's blackrom partner.

Troll quadrants were so strange to you. You couldn’t start developing feelings over here without falling into someone's quadrant. For example, the relationship you and your best friend Kanaya had qualified as some sort of "best friend" quadrant. Moy-ral, moirell? Something along those lines.   
Dave had tried to explain this to you many times but you would brush it off. You weren’t really interested in the functions of a quadrant system. Too complicated for your taste.   
You and Dave established that a regular human romance would be enough for you two.   
Then came the discovery of what Dave and Dirk had so idiotically decided to name “the bro quadrant” from human culture. It was a glorious thing for both Striders.   
“It was like having an extra pale quadrant” Dave had mentioned a while back. It gave him room to have John as a palemate but Karkat as a “bro” and matesprit.   
Again, utter bullshit from Karkat’s point of view.

"Whatever fine. Just quit gushing out word vomit and I won't act like your hate buddy" Karkat rolled his eyes when Dave winced at "hate buddy."

"It's not like that Kat, you know I don't consider you that way. It's just been burned into my memory. Old habits die hard, ya know?" There it is again. His weird accent slipping through again. It's just so strange but nice to hear. You know he was being sincere with what he was saying and not putting up all his irony bullshit to cover up the truth. Also, that accent was nice to hear because it was foreign for you. The only other troll who had such accent was Dirk but he had it worse than Dave. It was still sort of cute.

"Fine yeah I know, it's whatever" Karkat crossed his arms and looked to the side. Dave pouted and butted his horn under Karkats chin lightly trying to get him to look back at him.

"Karkat. Come on babe, don't be that way" He turned his face and nuzzled his neck making Karkat blush. He trailed little kisses and sucked at a spot, poking it with his tongue. Karkat could feel him smile and knew he had, once again, successfully left a visible mark.

"Could you maybe _not_ do that? Your fucking obsession with marking my neck and shoulders is getting out of hand. I can't go around with this fucking spot on my neck! Terezi will have a fucking field day laughing at me, saying it's a hickey while I try and fail to convince her into thinking it's a bruise" He huffed a breath as he recalled the incident from last week.

"Fine, maybe I'll just leave a real bruise so you're actually right for once, huh?" He pressed another kiss into Karkat's neck.

"No, fuck off Strider! This isn't "mark Karkat up and down" week! I don't recall approving to let myself be turned into a canvas of purple and red marks just to appease some stupid troll feeling of possession. I'm not a fucking object and I don't really understand why you need to mark me with these things to demonstrate that I'm with you!" Karkat crossed his arms and looked over at Dave, his grey skin was flushed and he averted his eyes from Karkats face. 

"What is it?" Karkat sighed. He knew that look meant he was hiding something.

"What's what? You gotta be more specific, babe. I can't read your mind. Even though you might of heard that from Rose, low bloods can't actually read minds. Maybe some telekinesis but that's about it. Mental powers are the shits but sadly I have none. What a shame because I could honestly go for some super hero power shit, maybe use my god tier cape for the suit and wear some underwear on top of my pants to look like that dude from Sollux's comics. Call me "super hotty." Get all the trolls and human gals swoonin' and such. You're gonna have some competition babe. But don't worry, my blood pusher is only for you" he winked at Karkat who was still scowling at him. Karkat stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Listen to that? Yes indeed! I think that is what we refer to as _silence_. Does your species know of it? Because from the looks of it, they don't! Give my ears a second before they stop bleeding out after having to put them through the torture of listening to one of your incredibly mind numbing rants. I'd rather shove your shitty swords in my ears than hear more of that crap that comes out of your mouth"

"You like the waste that slips out of my pretty little lips" He opened his mouth and wiggled his tongue at Karkat who smacked his arm

"Shove that thing back where it belongs, Dave. And quit trying to distract me. I want to know what made you blush before when I mentioned your obsession with showing you have me in your possession"

"Hey look at that Karkat, you just made a rhyme. And you know what rhymes are good for? Some good ol' fashion slam poetry. I feel it comin'. The lyrics are practically writin' themselves"

"Dave, I admire your determination to continue to try and distract me but as it is bulge licker, I cannot be distracted by the nonsense you spit out. Now cut the crap and tell me what you were blushing about!" 

"What do you want me to tell you Karkat? That I like to see you marked on every visible spot to demonstrate to everyone, includin' my fuck twat of a friend who can't believe trolls and humans can develop significant relationships, that we _can_ in fact have a nice stable relationship without havin' those fucked up quadrants in the way. Yes, everyone turn to your left and observe how my matesprit is covered in scratches and bruises _I_ made. Fuckin' notice how we aren't involved in blackrom because, oh snap, we can actually have relationships that aren't dictated by a stupid grid!" Dave threw his hands up in exasperation. His face was beat red, his long incisor was pressed against his lower lip in a way that made Karkat think he was about to puncture his it.

"That's what this is all about? You trying to prove to the John troll we're happy without quadrants?"

"See, I don't get why you still call him "John troll." I don't hear you callin' my bro "Dirk troll" or Rose? Why do you keep insisting on calling John a troll? We get it, he's a troll. We're all fuckin' trolls! If you hadn't noticed, this fine piece of ass sittin' right next to ya is also a troll. I mean, were the horns too subtle for you? Maybe the grey skin? Kinda wanna make sure you know you're datin' an alien"

"There you have it ladies and gentletrolls, another incredible demonstration of Dave Strider using that incredible brain of his to create what I have kindly come to call "distracting garbage." He has once again tried to take us off course but luckily for our audience, I am here to conduct this exchange of fuckery we like to call conversation and put us back on track. Now Dave, would you be so kind as to fucking answer my question. Are you or are you not doing this to prove a point to John?" Dave sighed and threw his head back against the couch.

"Yes and no"

"Be more specific, Dave. I can't read your fucking mind" Karkat used Dave's previous words against him, making him sigh once again. The troll pushed his shades up before turning to look at Karkat.

"Yes, I want him to know we work well. We are a fucking awesome couple, babe. We balance each other out. Your human culture gave me somethin' I didn't know I was lookin' for and that's a single person quadrant. I fuckin' hate the stupid four grid system. I'm pretty sure if I was human I would fuckin' hate them as well. You are everything I need Karkat. I don't need someone to hate-fuck as you call it. You're already my best friend for all that matters. I pity you _and_ I human love you. So why the fuck would I need more?" He cupped Karkats cheek and gave him a soft kiss before he let his head fall against the brunette's chest.

"And no?" Karkat whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders.

"No because I also do it for myself. I like to see your tan skin covered in purple and red blemishes. It's fucking hot." Karkat felt his face heat up. He buried his face in Dave's hair and smiled.

"Your an asshole. You know that, right?" 

"Yeah but you love me"

"I hate you"

"Mmm that's so hot, baby" Dave lifted his head, careful not to butt Karkat with his horns and gave him a full on smirk.

"God you fucking idiot!"

 

Later that day, when Karkat was in the kitchen wearing Dave's shirt which was a bit too big on him, he would catch John looking at the scratch marks on his bare shoulder, his bleeding lip where Dave had applied too much pressure and the already purple spots on his neck. He would look at him right in the eyes before telling the bucktoothed troll that yeah, he had just hate-fucked his matesprit. And yeah, he did say matesprit. No, not kismesis. _Matesprit._

John would proceed to give Karkat a concerned look before backing out of the kitchen only to bump into a still sleepy Dave and whisper "You guys are so weird, heh." Leaving a confused Dave and a smug as fuck Karkat.

Fuck the quadrant system. Karkat was sure that if he was a troll, he'd hate the shitty four squared grid.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone laughs at the ending sentence because I thought it was fucking ironic.
> 
> I noticed that maybe some parts might be OoC and I am sorry for that. Even though I've always wanted to write some species swap, I had never really gotten the chance and this is the best thing that I could write. Sorry if it isn't that good. Tomorrow I'll have a bit of angst for you guys! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
